Kyoto Tale
by Hawoc
Summary: After several years, and adventures Satsuki finds her partner.
1. The beginning of a new adventure!

Chapter 1

The beginning of a new adventure.

(This is just an introduction, the "real" story comes in the later chapters, sorry for my bad English :-)

Such a nice day! It was a good idea to go on a walk in the city today. Fascinating. The Far East! A new culture, interesting people, lots of sights. All these are waiting for me! Yeah. In the next eight months I will discover all these.

My name is Erik Hochbreg, I came to the Doushigaya University as an exchange student. Right now I' m sitting in a cafe next to a cup of coffee. I came in after a few hours walk to have a little rest and think.. what about? Well.. it all started two days ago. When I boarded the plane to Moscow. It was the days first new experience. The flight was ok, not too long, luckily. The airport was quite crowded. Indians everywhere sitting on their hand made carpets. I spent two and half long hours at the airport, than at last I heard the call, to check in at board 47. That flight was a lot longer, but it was really nice. The weather was clear for a while, so I could see Middle Asia: the great plains, and the high, rocky, red mountains. I' have never seen such distances, such bare mountains, and desert. The sunset was breathtaking. Once I must go there. I was really angry for the seat, because I couldn't take any good pictures. However now I' m going to another place. More to the east.

A while later, the plane landed, I arrived at the airport. It was already early in the morning, but there were few people around. So, when I got my luggage, I had a few hours to spare and went to the train station, it was easier than I expected, because there was a man, who helped me out, and showed me the way there. He sat next to me on the plane, and he was going to the train station too. He was quite talkative, I think he needed to talk to somebody and I was a good audience, so we got along quite well. His English was good. Maybe he was a teacher, or a researcher, at some university? He spoke at the time about rice: this type, that type; good, and bad ones. What he liked the best was his special ennobled rice species. It has bigger rice grains than a special Chinese species, by 0,3 !! Maybe a bit more research and they can achieve 0,4- 0,5 !! "Wow that' s really something!!" I said several times.

When we arrived at the station I saw it: a bullet train. I always wanted to try it out. The man helped me to buy tickets. After an hour I was allowed to board the train. Finding my seat was not so easy, but I managed somehow. Than the train left for Kyoto. My target destination. It was around noon when I arrived. There were already some other exchange students there, and the university sent a girl to collect us all. She was nice, asked a few things about my flight. We had to wait for a while until all of us arrived. I was so tired by that time I took a nap while waiting. Than they took us to the dorm where we are going to stay for the next eight months. I got a single room, and in a different dorm than the others. So I' ll be alone. Well,- I thuoght -it has it' s own advantages and disadvantages too. When I put down my suitcase in the room, I was still quite tired so I went to sleep early.

We got the next two days off to get know our surroundings. So I decided to go on a long walk to discover Kyoto for myself.

At the same time, in another part of the café.

"- Is it going well? Are you ready with 11 pages by now?" – said the waitress to a regular customer, she knew very well.

" – I'm trying hard, but it' s still not that good."- came the reply

" – What !?, Only 6 pages ? Do, you even know when the deadline is? Uchiba! You really have to hurry! Form now on I' ll check your advancement in every ten minutes!, and I want to see something!- cried Misuzu,

"- Yes, Madam! I will do it as you say!" – answered the boy, with some comedy tone "- You get angry and shout too easily, please, not so loud" – said Uchiba calmly, while his girlfriend was walking back to the bar. "- Just as always" –added the boy silently.

" – I heard it! "- came the reply from the girl.

Meanwhile, in the same city, at a certain traditional restaurant.

"- Welcome! Thanks for travelling the distance to this shop in Kyoto.- said the manager elegantly to her new arriving guests, than left to greet other guests. A while later when she went to the kitchen with some orders, one of her employees asked her.

"- Please, rest for a little Kitaooji – san. You look tired, you started in the morning and now it' s late in the evening, I will great the guests instead of you."- said a helpful woman.

" – No!, I'm the manager, I have to greet them!- said Satsuki strictly, "- I should be happy that the restaurant is this popluar, so we have this many guests. If I don' t greet them, some of the guests may feel dishonoured, I can' t allow that. " and with this, Kitaooji went back to the guests.

"- She changed a lot ! " - said a cook, who heard the conversation.

"- That is true, when she came here, she didn't really know anything. It was hard to teach her the ways of this business, but look at her now! She works so hard, and the place is going well. – replied the helpful older woman,

-So that was my " little adventure" until now.- Thought Eric I'm sitting here, resting, thinking, watching people go by on the street. Maybe I should be going now? Oh, I was daydreaming, back to reality: let' s have a look at the map.- He said to himself while gazing at he said object on the table.- I' m here now,and it isn't such a long way to Gojjuu No Tou. Yeah, it's time to go!-He thought. -I've already heard, it' s quite crowded in there, but it is differt to experience it personally. The only good thing is that, even if I' m not very tall, I' m still able too see above the crowd here. It's really fun. I should go to a movie theatre.- He wandered while smiling at this for a moment. "No, I wont be rude. Maybe noone would ask me to sit somewhere else no matter how much I would block the wiew." He spent that day with sightseeing, and only returned to the dorm, in the evening. He had only one problem, all day, but he couldn' t help it. "I should learn to read. Or find someone, who can translate for me, or something! I really want to know what I' m looking at!!" At first he thought everybody will speak English, like that man on the plane. Well, as he had to discover that was not really true. "I will try to make friends, maybe at the civil engineering department, maybe somewhere else." With this thought he started daydreaming again.

Chapter two will come soon!


	2. Discovering a new world

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Discovering a new world.

Erik studied the map, for some time. "There is so much to see here. I must leave out a lot for now, but no problem" he thought " there will be so much time to see everything" The next day he went to continue his exploring. While walking, he noticed a shop that had only mangas in the shop-window. "I have to see this. I love mangas, but there are so few at home. I can only read via the net." So he went in. The amount of books really amazed him. "So many, they have this much? Every type of it. It's easy this way, lucky Japanese, they can buy anything so easily, they don't have to wait ages, just for a translation . " He thought "Maybe I should try to ask the shopkeeper if there are any english ones? It's worth a try.

-Ms, please are there any English mangas?

The shopkeeper, was a middle aged woman it didn' t really look like she had understood the question.

- I think that means no- he smiled.

After a little more staring at the shop he went back to the crowded street. The day went by, just like yesterday,with so many sights to see. ' I should be going home by now" he wondered, " I' ll have to go to the university tomorrow and I don' t know how long it will take to get there, so I should start early." As he was going home, a bit tired of the walking he saw the cafe, he was in yesterday. "The coffee there was good. I will stop there today too" So he walked in and sat down. " A chair!, and a table! Western furniture! Yeah! Maybe I' m too new here, but in my room in the dorm there is only a fluton and a Japanese "sitting on the ground"- type table" He grumbeled like this for a while, but he was soon awakened by a question

would you like to order something please? (In Japanese)

He was a bit surprised, for a moment, than he looked at the waitress waiting for him to answer. He didn't understand a word, so he said

I' d like a coffee - Maybe that was the right answer?, what else could she have asked- he thought.

-Ah, sorry you don't speak Japanese, So a coffee. - said the waitress.

-Yes please.- while he was still gazing at the waitress. "She is really cute" he thought, while still watching the waitress leaving.

She returned soon with the coffee, so he could look at her face once again. "Yeah, nice girl, with that beautiful long black hair. There are definitely lovely girls in Japan" He started to fantsize. "Maybe she' s a bit flat chested, but it can be common here" Than he started looking at the people on the street.

After a little while, watching the passers by, he had to admit, this girl is cuter than a lot of average girls. He glanced at her a few more times, and than left for the dorm. It was a bit strange, he saw a few people on the street in traditional clothing. "Are these people keep their traditions this much?"

He was wondering about the girl at the café while walking home. "She is really nice, I' ll go there again to see her. Maybe, later, maybe... She sure has a lot hidden under that waitress uniform, hmmm.. "

" I don' t really have a chance, but she is a waitress, maybe she is easy to get, but in that case, she is not good, aaah…I have to succeed sometime. Will it be here? That girl, was so beautiful, but what about me? I'm just an average boy, nothing outstanding. I' m not even blond! Everyone in may family is blond: my Father, Mother, even my little sister"- he grumbled – "Mine is "almost blond", but it is still more brown than blond"

" Aaaargh this is why my Father likes to say that, maybe I' m related to the postman?"- He thought on – "My mother always has to correct, that we had the same postman long before I was born, and he is blond too."- he added, cheering up himself a bit " How would a boy like me have a chance with that girl?"

He was still full of thoughts and desires, when he arrived to the dorm. In his room he returned to reality. " I should talk to my friends at home, tell them how is it in Japan." So he took out his laptop, and started to search for the wireless connection, available in the dorm.

-Good, that I have paid the net using fee yesterday evening, and… Yeah, it works!!"

So he started to search for his friends on the net,

"Yeah, Konrad is online!" So he called him immediately.

Hi, how are you?- Erik said to the microphone

Hi, Just as always, but what's with you How is it there?

Erik started to tell him a few things, he thought were important, but he couldn' t get away that easy. Because Konrad is always so curious. He told him, many times, he has to become a journalist, ha always asks everything. And so Erik had to tell every little detail, he could remember. After a few hours questioning, he felt like he was being interrogated by the police. Konrad really was in his element this time. " That' s the end of my going to bed early plan," thought Erik, " but it' s good to talk to somebody, I didn' t really speak to anyone in the last two days" So with that thought he went to sleep.

The next day, our hero woke up early, hoping he will find the university department easily. " I really hope, the university students speak English, or maybe German? That would be even better" he smiled. He started to go, towards the Civil Engineering Department. The route was not really long, luckily the dorm isn' t that far form the campus. It was only a 20- 25 minutes walk. When he arrived at the campus, he started asking some students for directions about the department. After a few detours, because of "misunderstandings" he could find it. "These students are so funny" He rumbled. At the department a teacher greeted him, and introduced him to the other exchange students, a Mexican, a Turkish, and an American. They got their class schedules, and were told what they are going to do in the near future. Everyone immediately started reading it. "Some good, and some not too good things are ahead of us" –thought Erik, while quickly reading it trough.

- Wow, so many building site visitations, Yeah! - cryed Joe, the American guy - I really wanted to get live experience!, How these little people work.

- I think so, it is really good, to see them on site. Plus the travels, almost every month, to other big cities! - said Katherine, the Swedish, - They really take good care of us!- she added happily.

I really appreciate the education of the local traditional building. I' m interested in it very much.

Really, a well made sheclude- rejoiced Ahmed, the Turkish.

He immediately started to explain to us the outstanding importance of at least knowing, and as possible, following the traditions.With his serious expression, and his unique Turkish clothing, he was quite an appearance: just to be sure, he keeps every piece of his nations traditions he wore a smaller turban

" Maybe he is a bit too much fond of traditions" thought Erik, trying to suppress a smile. Joe on the other hand didn' t really bother to hide his amusement.

At that point Ahmed just ignored him and continued his lecture facing Erik and Katherine. It was an extremely hard ten minutes for both of them to maintain the, more or less, serious expression. At that time he remembered, he wanted to ask a few things from the teacher, guiding them, so he apologized, and left running, after the teacher.

- Uhhh.. It was hard, he is no everyday figure- said Erik to the Swedish.

-Sure! I couldn' t have beared it for another minute.- replied Katherine,

-That running away saved us. I didn' t want to offend him. - she said her last sentence facing the amierican.

- Hah! Do you care b' out a freak like him, your just like him, Bah! - and he left.

-Not a polite man, an average American! - said Katherine, with some contempt.

– I think so, maybe we won' t get on well with him. What a nice start! - said Erik.

- It will get better. Now I've got to go too, see you soon Erik

- See you, Katherine. - parted Erik

"They left me here. What a strange meeting, but I hope Katherine is right and it will get better. She is quite good in the breast department, why is she hiding it under that sweater?"- he wondered "Hey, What am I thinking? She is no outstanding beauty anyway, she just has big breasts. I can see this type of girl at home too, so I must think abut the Asian girl now."- after he considered this, he looked at his timetable again now more carefully. " I have a class only in the evening, so most of today is free too." Erik thought about what he should do, with his unexpected free time. " I guess I will go on a walk again. Maybe I can see the beautiful waitress." He wondered, while walking towards the only café he knew. He arrived there soon, and looked in, " Just a peek at her, no more, or she will notice me"- he warned himself. Than came the shock, she isn' t there! He could only see the owner behind the bar. "Oh, no" "This is my luck" So he took out his city map, and started wandering, now just randomly, sometimes checking the map, where he is. "When I think about it, I was at the café always in the afternoon. Maybe if I go there a bit later, I" ll succed. With this, he continued his own tour, discovering this wonderful city. He started taking photos, and it preoccupied him so much, that he forgot about the time. When he looked at his watch, he had to notice that his class was about to start. " If I hurry, maybe I can make it!"- he said to himself, and started to run towards the campus. "This way, I won' t be able to see, her- he thought, while trying to get trough the always persistent crowd. -Why am I thinking about her? She is just a girl I saw at the café, I hardly even spoke to her. This isn't a good start.."- He was thinking about this on the way to the campus. When he arrived at the classroom, he saw, that he was just 5 minutes late. He was happy, he really hasn't missed anything. The lesson was Japanese for beginners, it wasn' t really interisting. Japanese letters for one and half hours! A while later Erik started wondering about that girl again. Why was he thinking about her? No he shouldn' t do it. He realized that the café is a good place, he can go there, but he won' t stare at the girl. Than he took out his timetable, and the city map, to plan his tour for tomorrow.

When the lesson ended, he was still reading, the guidebook. Thinking he can remain in the lecture hall for some time until he finishes his plans for tomorrow. He was just searching for a pose to sit comfortably, it' s not so easy in some lecture halls, when he heard a voice calling his name. Erik looked where the sound came from, and the origin of the voice was Katherine, the Swedish girl.

- Sorry, I got lost in thought reading this guidebook. I didn't notice you."- apologised Erik

- No problem, I just saw you here, and thought I' ll say hello. What did you read in the guidebook? - asked the girl.

- I was just planning where to go tomorrow, my afternoon will be free. - said Erik

- Oh, Really? Are you going to sightseeing? – came the next question.

- Yes, I like wandering in new cities and taking photos.- came the reply

- That has to be really fun! I' d like to watch the city on my own, but I always get lost. – said Katherine, with a nice smile.

- True, this city is a bit hard, I can't really read the street names, just some of them.- said Erik, returning the smile.

Katherine, was thinking for a while, and then with a little blush, she asked

- Would you mind if I went with you? I' d be so good to take a walk in the city.

- I don't mind, I ' m rather happy, that I won' t be alone. For a while it' s fun to wander in the city alone,to go where I want, but now having someone coming with me, is fine. - said Erik still smiling.

- Really? I can go with you? Oh, I' m so happy, thank you very much Erik

- Yes, It' s Ok, I' d like you to come- replied the boy, with a bigger smile.

Than, they planned, the route for tomorrow, and Erik allowed Katherine to choose where to go. "Hey, maybe I can get an European girl here? I couldn' t do it at home and I can do it here?"- the boy started to wonder- "I really like this place! To think that she came to me! She wants to go to the city with me, Yeah!" – he thought, while walking towards the dorm with Katherine.

They were talking on the way to the dorm, Katherine was proud of herself, that in the last three days she learned the route from the dorm to the university. " Yeah! I' m getting on well with her! She looks like a decent, kind girl" – wondered Erik, while walking with her, and he was a bit unhappy when they arrived at Katherines dorm.

- So, we will meet here tomorrow at three pm, - said Erik

- Yes, I' ll try to be ready, by on time- smiled the girl.

- Ok, I'm going to be here, Goodbye. – smiled Erik too

- Ok, Bye, - replied Katherine, while waving her hand, and smiling

Erik left the scene full of thoughts and doubts. "Is this a date? Or are we going just as a friends? But we hardly know each other! I don't know." – his head was full of questions.- "I have to look cool, but what is cool? Maybe even I can be cool to this girl? Can it be possible she prefers decent boys like me?" - as he thought just more questions came. " Ah, the same as always, I have high hopes, just to get turned down. Can this be different?" – he started to feel a bit better as some better visions came to him – "Ok, I' ll succeed now, at least lets hope"- and with this he arrived at the dorm, he went up to his room, and lied down "Aaargh! This fluton! I hate it!- ha said a bit too loudly to his room. " I' m used to jumping in my bed, and it is a bad habit here, I think. At least it has some bothersome consequences"- he grumbled, - "What a pain in the ass!"- he said while ha managed to laugh at his own foolishness.

"I should ask for advice, from my friends"- came the saving idea- "Gunther already has a girlfriend, and even Konrad could have succeeded by now, that girl at home seemed to really like him, they went on the first date after I left . I musn' t lose to them!"- swore Erik -" I have helped them too, they will help me out!" " What am I saying? I shouldn' t tell them, maybe later, but not now. Yes, not now!"- he corrected himself" Thus, he fell asleep with his hopes and doubts.


	3. The originals return!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And the continuation of an old one….

Several guests glanced, or even stared at the person who just entered the café, but this look was not like the one guests give the hero or the bandit who just appeared in front of them. No, this is something else. There were two different gazes.

One of admiration, and one of rivalry or anger. It was very simple to divide the origins of the two looks, because an exceptional beauty entered the place. On top of everything, she wasn' t hiding too much of her beauty.

She didn' t bother much about the little commotion she caused, she simply went to the bar and sat down at a barstool. She just sat there, for a little while, her head lowered, not caring about the world around her.

Kitaooji senpai! I' m so happy to see you- said the waitress happily, just before she faced the girl, and noticed, that something is not right.

This is not the Satsuki she knew form high school. Maybe the outside appearance is the same but the inside, and that look on her face, that's absolutely different.

"What is with her?" – she thought- "She hasn' t been the old Satsuki for some time, but this is absolutely not good.- she continued her train of thought, while looking at the girl at the bar.- I must help her out!"

At this greeting Satsuki slowly lifted her head to look at Misuzu, and tried to smile, to greet her friend, but it wasn't the happy smile she used to have,.

– Did something happened to you senpai? - asked the waitress softly

- No, nothing, - answered the girl,- I was told by the elders to loosen up a bit, meet with my friends, wear my old clothes and try to be my old self. So I did it and I'm here, perhaps I will feel better after this.

At this point Misuzu tried to imagine the elders at the restaurant, doing this. Telling Satsuki to be her old self ? With their traditional manners and customs! Ordering her to wear revealing clothes and behave as she did before!

"That' s totally against their norms! They worked really hard to make Satsuki behave like them, and now they are doing the oposite? There has got to be a a good reason for this! Did she do something bad?"- Misuzu thought on, and looked at Satsuki who was just looking into the drink list. Checking it very carefully.

After some time, she ordered a strong cocktail, and Misuzu had to go working so she didn't have time to ask more questions.

Later she returned to Satsuki, who was drinking her 5- th or 6- th cocktail, as far as Misuzu could count it.

- Please, stay for a little more, Kitaooji senpai, I will finish work in half an hour, so I' m going to walk you home. - said Misuzu,

- I' m not going anywhere. - replied the obviously drunk, red faced Satsuki.

- Ok, good, but please don' t drink any more, it won' t help anything.- said the waitress, but she had to get back to work again.

Misuzu looked at Satsuki several times, and saw that she didn' t order any more drinks, so at least she listened to her. She thought about this as a good thing, maybe Satsuki will tell her problems too. She really hoped, that she will be able to help her.

Uchiba arrived a few minutes before Misuzu finished work. He noticed his girlfriend, and Satsuki too. He saw that she is alone, and because Misuzu was in the other end of the café, he went to say hello to Satsuki. When he got nearer to the long, brown haired girl, he noticed that something was wrong with her.

She looked….. sad and Drunk! Maybe being a bit tipsy was normal, but he didn't really remember her being this drunk. He thought the best was to just greet her, and sit next to her. Satsuki returned the greeting, and forced a smile, but than she fell back to her previous state. The boy thought the best is just to sit there, and wait for his girlfriend, maybe she knows something. He wandered, what could have happened to Satsuki.

When Misuzu arrived, she saw Satsuki as she left her, but next to her, her boyfriend! Sitting there staring to the bar desk. "What the?"- thought the girl- "Did something happened to him too? Yeah great ! , now I have two victims of melancholy to see to!"- she thought –

"Wonderful!" She looked at her watch, and saw that her working hours will be over immediately. They can wait until I finish, thought the girl, and thought gloomily about the nice evening she wanted to spend with her boyfriend, and the current situation. About her "nice" evening, she has to spend on cheering these two up. Hurray! She went to the back of the café, changed, and returned to that "nice" couple.

Uchiba noticed her approaching, so he went there to greet her, and to ask what is with Satsuki.

- What' s with you, for first? - asked the girl

- With me? Nothing, I' m all right, Why? - asked the surprised boy.

- Ah, So you just wondered about something? I should have guessed! I was afraid that you are also in the same state as Satsuki. - said the girl, calming down a little.

- What has happened to Kitaooji- senpai than ? - replied the boy

- I don' t really know the reason, but I intend to take her home and talk with her.

- She is drunk, isn' t she?

- Yes, she definitely is! She drank at least six cocktails. You should come and help,I don' t know if she can walk normally"

So, Misuzu went to Satsuki, and asked her, to come with them. She didn' t show any resistance, and she even could, more or less, walk alone. Still, Misuzu held her arm and they started walking together. By this time Satsuki was too drunk to speak normally, so Misuzu postponed the interrogation, until they arrive at Satsukis place.

Uchiba followed them, and he could hardly keep himself from laughing, seeing the two girls walking and holding each other. A while later, Satsukis steps started to become slower, and Misuzu felt the girl more heavier, and heavier. When she looked back, and noticed the smiling boy, who was just walking behind them, she started scolding him immediately.

- Come here and help. - she commanded.

- I wanted to help before, but you said, you don' t need it! - replied the boy, still smiling- you two look so nice, two girls holding each other.

- Shut up, and come help me! - replied Misuzu,

The boy noticed the slight threat, in his girlfriends tone, so he went there and took over Satsuki form Misuzu. Now Uchiba carried Satsuki, and Misuzu walked next to him laughing at him. They went like this, when she noticed his boyfriends embarrassed face. Than she saw the reason of the embarrassment. Satsuki started showing her décolletage, to the boy, whispering something into his ear.

- What are you two doing? - cried the obviously angry girl

- I don' t know, she just started this, and she is asking me if she is not sexy enough?

- I will take her from now on! You get away form, her!- commanded Misuzu firmly

- Please, calm down Misuzu. Nothing important happened. - the boy tired to explain

- Sure! Except the fact that you were looking at her boobs, and in front of me! – came the angry reply

- I' m really sorry Misuzu, I didn' t do it intentionally. - continued the explanation

Before Misuzu could answer, she saw Satsuki pulling down her top and showing her berasts.

- Am I not sexy enough?- cried the drunk girl

- Wha !?…Yo- You can' t do this!!, said Misuzu shocked, while she tried to stop Satsuki. When she succeed, she looked back to see her boyfriend, totally embarrassed.

- Are you laughing!? - cried Misuzu, in an outraged, almost hysterical tone.

Uchiba didn' t know what to do, he needed a short time to calm down, while Misuzu was still fighting with the drunk Satsuki. When he gathered himself together, he tried to clear up the situation. "- Please, don' t take this so seriously. She has problems and so, she drank too much. She will get better and you can listen to her story and hopefully help her."- the boy said in a more or less calm tone.

- B- But I don' t want to help her anymore! - cried Misuzu–She can' t behave like this! And you too, You are at the same level, with her! I can' t believe, that you were staring at her!"

Uchiba had to realize that the situation was getting worse and worse. Two girls in the middle of the street, one of them shouting at her, the other was completely drunk, and showing her body.

The people in the street were watching. He had to do something, but what? With a sudden resolution he ran to his girlfriend, hugged her with one hand, and with the other he tried to keep Satsuki standing. All along whispering into her girlfriends ear to calm her down. Even to his surprise, the technique was working, he felt Misuzu sufficiently reassured and Kitaooji was still standing next to them.

The couple stood there for a few moments recovering form the affair. Misuzu had finally relaxed and was even smiling now. Meanwhile Satuki tried to escape form the grip, but when she found out that she couldn' t, she accepted the situation, grabbed Misuzu, and started asking her to go out drinking with her. This way the triplet somehow managed to arrive at Satsukis place without any more scenes in the street.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant where Satsuki lived on the first floor, the drunken girl sobered up a bit, but Uchiba was still afraid of the stairs. He had to be very careful all the way, where to hold Satsuki, because whenever their grip slipped to an enteristing part of her,

Satsuki always asked –" Where are you touching me?"- in a really sexy voice. His only luck was that the ominous hand was always her girlfriends. If he can survive the stairs without getting Misuzu angry, he won! But then he didn' t have to fear about helping the girl up the stairs, she could go up alone! "She has some practice in climbing stairs while being drunk"-

Uchiba wondered.

- Please, stay down here, while I talk a bit with her-, Misuzu asked the boy.

- Yes, yes I' ll sit down here and wait. I can draw a bit at least"- he replied with a smile, and the two girls disappeared up the stairs.


	4. In the city, with a girl !

Chapter 4

"It is so nice here."- said the girl happily, while walking in the vernal green fields- The flowers are beautiful! "I like this so much."- continued she said, staring at the wide horizon. Than she stopped walking, turned her head back, looking at the boy, with a beautiful smile.

"I' m so happy, so happy, yeah, at last, I have succeeded !!", thought the boy, while staring at the girl who was standing in front of him. He couldn' t move, just look at the girl, his girlfriend! His first one! He sat down in the grass when the girl looked back, than turned back and started walking towards him.

When she arrived, she lied down in the green, next to the boy, still smiling at him. They were like this for a short time, when the boy started to bend down to the girl, his lips aiming her lips, he approached slowly, gently..

At this exact time the alarm rang, so Erik had to wake up, and finish his dream about his girlfriend.

"Why now? Why exactly now? I almost, almost succeed! Dreams are always finished before the best part!"- he grumbled, for a some time.- "Well, maybe there would have been better parts in that dream later"- he said to himself and started wandering about, Katherine's other body parts, instead of her lips. This activity took a while, and he had to notice that he had to run be on time for his mornings lessons!

The lesson went by extremely slowly. Especially in Erik's wiew. He saw Katherine sitting in the lecture hall, far from him. He wanted to sit next to her, but he could just sit in the back, because of the late arrival. This way he couldn' t do anything else than continue dreaming about the girl, and he wasn' t able to concentrate on the lesson.

In the break he wanted, to meet the girl, but he couldn't do so because, when he wanted to go down to Katherine, he heard his name shouted by somebody. That somebody was nobody else than Ahmed.

"Why has it to be right now?"- grumbled Erik, while he tried to greet Ahmed nicely. It wasn' t that easy, but he succeded, that the Turkish didn' t notice anything.

- Hello, Erik! How are you? Are you tried? You didn' t notice me! I was sitting not far behind you. Wasn' t it an interesting lesson?"- he spoke so full of enthusiasm, that even Erik started to change his opinion about the class.

He had to endure Ahmed's long lecture about the importance of good lessons, and paying attention to them. First he nodded sometimes, and loudly agreed with the Turkish, but later he noticed that if he looks more or less at him, it is ok for Ahmed to continue his speech, without the chance of discovering that he isn' t paying attention. He only finished his lecture, when the break ended, so they had to return to their seats.

The other half of the lesson started like the first part. Erik wondered how to approach Katherine. While thinking about this, he remembered the waitress at the café. "I' m in Japan now, and I' m trying to get together with an European girl. I should try to get a local one. I always wanted to try a woman from the Far East! An unique beauty!" he continued wondering, and comparing the benefits of a European girl and an Asian one, but according to the situation, he has a date with Katherine, so the European girl won.

At the end of the lesson, he met the girl, and Ahmed of course, who continued his lecture about the lessons importance. When they got outside of the building, both Erik and Katherine told Ahmed that they have programs, and they have to leave as soon as possible.

Erik went home, and got ready for the big meeting. Tried to make himself look as good as possible, and he left, full of expectations, for the meeting point. He arrived quite early in front of the girls hostel, so he sat down on a bench to wait for her. The minutes went by really slowly, and he tried to calm himself down. He hadn't met with many girls before, and he never knew what to say, how to start a conversation, what to say to avoid silence.

Erik was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice how time was flying. When he looked it was already half past three. " It's this late? She didn' t came? Or she came, but I didn' t noticed? I don' t even know her cellphone number!" the boy was full of questions, without answers, but he had to realize that he can' t do anything else but to wait. "Girls are always late, I' m sure of this! But this much? I don' t know, I don' t know!" he started to wonder again, and waited for some more.

At almost four a clock Erik considered leaving, but then he saw a familiar face, with blond hair coming out of the dorm. "Katherine! She came!"

- Hi Erik, I' m so sorry. I made you wait for almost an hour. You waited for me, thank you so much! You, know getting ready takes some time for a girl.

"Yeah, I heard that before, but I didn' t imagine it would take this long"- thought the boy.

- Please, don' t look so down! I'm really sorry about being late, I will try to make up for it. Please!- said the girl, with a look that couldn' t be refused.

- No, no problem, just the heat, I' m ok.- replied the boy, - Let' s go and start our tour!- he added.

- Yeah! Let' s discover the whole city!- said, Katherine, full of enthusiasm.

"She looks beautiful, maybe it was worth the waiting." thought Erik, "She' s cuter than normally, can it be for me? I hope!" thought the boy, while walking the streets of Kyoto.

As they walked the streets of the city, Katherine was more and more amazed. She stared at the buildings, the people at the street, everything. Erik saw this on the girl so he felt pleased. "Yeah! It was a good idea to go with her to the city, we walk a bit more and than we can sit in a café, talk, and let' s hope for the best!"- thought Erik, than he noticed that Katherine was staring at something.

She focused on a building, but she wasn' t looking at the traditional roof, or the beautiful frontispiece of the building, but a shop- window. And what a shop! Not one, an avarage european girl would be avaited to stop. This was the manga shop, where Erik has been before.

"Wow! Maybe she is interested in managas? Let' s try to talk about it! " -Thought Erik

- Do you like these Japanese comics? – asked Erik with a bit if uncertainty in his woice

- Well, sometimes I read them, you know, there are a few good ones. -came the answer with the same doubtfulness.

- Oh! That' s cool! I like manga too! – said Erik full of enthusiasm.

- Reeally??- asked Katherine with a happy face. – At home I have only one girlfriend who likes them, all my other friends laugh at us. It' s really rude of them.

- Yes. It is.- replied the boy- At home my frinds also laugh at me for first, but later they found some mangas they like too.

- Oh, you are a lucky one, my friends won' t even try it. – said Katherine, while staring at the shop window.

- I was amazed too, when I first saw this shop. There are so many mangas we don' t even know about. It must be better to be an otaku here than at home. – explained the boy

- Yes it must be much different.- answered the girl, while she slowly started going towards the shop.

- Would you like to go in? – asked the boy

- Yes, I have to see this form the inside- replied the girl with sparkling eyes.

They went in the shop, and Katherine looked amazed. Erik thought about himself when he came here a few days ago. It has to be the same for Katherine too, this is a new experience for a real fan. When she got used to the atmosphere, Erik carefully asked her about her favourite manga and what kind of manga does she like.

The answer was not as surprising for Erik as the girl's reaction for the shop. Romance mangas, and shojo. Well, for a girl this is completely ok, and the fact that she likes mangas is still a good thing for him. Maybe this incerases my chances- finished Erik his thinking.

When he returned to the real world, he niticed a strange thing. Katherine was staring at a corner of the shop. "She can' t really hide her surprise and admiration"- thought the boy, and checked what is she staring at this time.

When he looked there he was quite surprised, that corner was full of doujinshi. "What is this?- is she interested in this kind of manga or does she hates them?"

At this point, Katherine noticed, that the boy has seen her admiration, she saw the embarrassed look on his face, and with this she started to blush, and quickly turned towards the boy.

- I- I was just amazed of these lots of hentai mangas, how can the Japanese be this perverted. Ho- How can they read this mangas?- she said, while trying to be as serious and indignant as she could, but considering her confused face and her blushing, her excuses didn' t sound too convincing.

- Ye- Yes, you are right they sure are perverted. I can' t understand either how they can buy things like those.- replied the boy, still full of embarrassment.

After some time, and a few more embarrassed, disparagement of the doujhinshi reading people, they left the shop. Back in the street they had some difficulties in restarting the lively conversation, but later they succeeded.

"She has to like doujinshi, her strafe at the doujinshi didn' t sound too convincing, but I can' t talk about this, she would never admit it, and I' d lose all my chances, so lets' s forget this for now."- finished Erik his short wondering.

- This town is soo amazing- said Katherine, full of admiration- I love this far- eastern culture, and their architecture. It ' s soo much different from home.

- I think this is the same for a Japanese coming to an old western city. They can be amazed too, and maybe some of them like it very much. By the way, where do you live in Sweden?

- Oh, I live in Stockholm, the biggest city, but still far from a metropolis, and what about you? - asked the girl

- Oh, me? I' m from Salzburg. – came the reply from Erik.

- Wow! That' s a beautiful city! High in the Alps. It goes well with your name. It' s Hochberg isn' t it? - added Katherine the question

- Well, It' s not exactly. It' s Hochbreg. It used to be Hochberg although. I know this sounds a bit weird, but it was misspelled when my grandfather's name was registered. Until now the family was too lazy to change it back. At least it is unique.- explained Erik the situation.

- That is true! – said Katherine with a smile,

- At least I have something outstanding!- added Erik with a forced smile.

- Nooooo, You mustn' t think this lowly about yourself. You are a good boy. – said the girl, with a cute smile, while patting Erik' s head.

"YEAH! She accepted my whinig so well! We have a lot of common things too! Maybe I have some chance!"- thought Erik and he went to continue his wandering in the city with Katherine.


	5. Her problems

Chapter 5

In the dim light, of a farther lampion, there was the silhouette of a man, sitting at a table, doing nothing, except existing. There was no one besides him, he was alone on the whole storey. The man was so deep in thought, he wouldn' t have noticed even if someone was actually there.

He was thinking about the last few hours. He considered every little moment of the story, trying to figure out the consequences, and what he did wrong.

At the same time unknown to him, on the floor above, two girls had an interesting conversation.

- What is with you, senpai!? - asked, a long, black haired girl, in a tone which was a mixture of softness and harshness.- What was that show, you were performing?

- I don' t really know. I felt so miserable, that I really wasn' t interested in others. Gome na sai.-apologised the brown haired girl, who was sobering up now, but was still a bit confused- I didn' t want to cause you problems.

– Well, you already did it so we can' t help it, can we? - said Misuzu, while trying to smile –But, the most important part is, that WHY did you do it? That is what I want to know, senpai! - continued the girl in a much more serious tone.- You always showed the image of a strong, determined girl. You were working very hard. I thought that there is something wrong.!

-No, there was nothing wrong! - Satsuki cut into the monologue.- Or at least up until now. You know, older women at the restaurant started to say, first just between themselves, but later directly to me too, that a girl like me can' t run a place like this alone.

I need a man who will help me. –Satsuki said - Then they said "that I' m getting old, I should marry." They even suggested me some guys.

Well, mostly their grandsons, or other relatives.- she added with a smile- So, after I was listening to this for a few months, I started thinking about it.

As, you know, I' d like to get Manaka, and I' ll have another chance at the reunion, so I must prepare!- said the girl with a lot of enthusiasm- But, what if I got dumped again? Will I have another chance?- she became quite serious when she said this- So, maybe I should search for another guy.?

-Yeah, at last! – burst out Misuzu, a bit too loudly, and she regretted it immediately. –Gome, senpai, but I was so happy you said this. I' ve never understood why you liked him, still after he dumped you for several times. – said Misuzu while calming down

- Don' t speak like this about Manaka! I still love him! I will get him this time! - stated Satsuki with a lot of determination.

B- But you said, that you were thinking about another guy- tried Misuzu to change the topic.-

- What happened then?

- You are really interested in that- smiled Satsuki –Ok, I will tell you. After considering the possibility of a new guy in my life, I started to look around. I was surprised that I found a boy in just a few days.

He was a helper at the kitchen. He worked there for some time , but I had just recently noticed him. He stayed sometimes after work and we had long talks, and played board games, he was fond of them, and I could really feel at ease when I was with him. It was similar to the feeling that I felt when I was with Manaka. – continued Satsuki, with a long sigh- We even went on a date! He was nice, I was really, happy, and I thought that maybe I have found a guy.

- So,? What happened then? - pressed on Misuzu

-A few days ago I heard him talking with a friend of his, and he said I was a bitch!! - said Satsuki while nervously - What' s more he said that I'm a slave driver! I couldn' t believe what I just heard! I couldn' t understand anything. - at this point Satsuki stopped talking, trying to control her feelings,- Please! Tell me Misuzu! Am I that bad? - shouted Satsuki, while almost crying.

She lowered her head and tears started to flow.

Misuzu faced a new side of the girl she thought to be strong and, who never let others to see her weakness. She hugged Satsuki, and tried to calm her down, telling her that there was no problem. They were like that for some time, when Satsuki managed to stop crying and calmed down a little, Misuzu told her, she is sure that Satsuki is absolutely no bitch, and no slave driver.

However the long, black haired girl was curious what happened with the boy, so after some consideration, she dared to ask Satsuki to continue the story.

- How did I react!?- asked Satsuki back, with an angry tone- I went to him directly and I really wanted to kick him at that certain spot! Only when I arrived there realized that I' m wearing a yukata, so I can' t kick anyone!

Those school uniform were mush more practical!- she couldn' t remain calm while she said this- I had just my arms left, so I used the old fashioned style, and slapped him with full force!

-Yeah! The good old Satsuki! – said Misuzu smileing

- He deserved it, didn't he? - asked Satsuki, embarrassed.

- Yes, senpai! He deserved it completely!"- stated the younger girl– You surely left a mark on him! - said Misuzu with a little laugh- Anyway, slapping him, fitted the place much more!- she added

- Sure ! The older women there told me that I did it really well! The mark of my hand was clearly visible on his face!- said Satsuki and she started to laugh too.

After they finished, Misuzu started to think loudly.

- Now I see, you were in this confused state of mind, when the elders there sent you to meet with some friends. That' s why you were so down."

- Yes exactly, I was really confused for a few days, I didn' t know what I did wrong. I still don' t know it. Am I really not that bad? - asked the girl again, without any confidence in herself- Maybe he was right and this is why I couldn' t get Manaka?

- No, definitely not! This guy was just a scurvy trash. He didn' t deserve you, he deserved just what you gave him! You did well! I'm sure you will find a guy you like and who likes you too. - tried Misuzu to convince the other girl

- There isn' t that much time since the reunion party! I will put everything in it and conquer him! -said the older girl, with determination.

Misuzu started to think hard,of what to tell her now, how she can dissuade Satsuki, while Satsuki was deep in her daydreams, and it wasn' t a question for Misuzu who it was about.

What could she do? Misuzu knew that Satsuki had very little chanceif any of succeeding with her plan. She couldn' t think about anything than wait until the reunion was Maybe after that Satzuki, would finally give up on that idiot!

Let' s hope she meets a boy who will love her, as she is - thought - and Kitaooji senpai, will accept him - she had to add.

While she was thinking about Satsuki' s future, the older girl fell asleep. Misuzu just noticed her sleeping on the floor.

At last she fell asleep- thought Misuzu, and she pulled Satsuki to her bed, and put a blanket on her.

The black- haired girl went downstairs, just to find another sleeping person, the only difference was that this time it was a boy. Sleeping on a table, on his sketches. She stopped for a short time staring at her boyfriend. That tall guy, sleeping on the little table, while still holding his pencil, ready to draw.

She felt herself really lucky to meet him, and to get together with him. She found her partner. At that bridge, when she was grumbling about the university film club.

After a little while she want to her boyfriend and tried to wake him up. She felt bad to wake him up now, but they can' t remain here. She had to do it, so she slightly stroked him while whispering his name to his ear. When the boy woke up, he didn' t know where he is, but he saw his in front of him, and that calmed him down immediately.

- Is Kitaooji snepai alright now? - asked the boy, when he realized where he was.

- Yes, I hope she is. - replied Misuzu- Or at least she fell asleep.- she added quickly.


	6. Meeting of East and West

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"A whole day with a girl!"- thought Erik, full of complacency, while sitting at his favourite,Café( well the only one he ever visited actually). "This is unique, have I ever had such a long date? Well, Let me think. Ok, I did talk through a whole night with a girl once, but naturally we just ended up as "friends". Girls didn't really notice me at home, I was only usefull to them as an agony aunt, but this girl seems different !

she even likes mangas! Hopefully not only shojo and romance, but that woundn't be bad either!"- thought Erik - "I feel lucky, even Bayern has won their opening match! Yeah! This will be a good season!" He had to finish his train of thoughts now, because he realized that it was still too hot to sit outside in that heat. So, he, took his drink, and went inside where the weather was much better.

The moment he sat down his thoughts returned to his date "Was it a good thing that I brought her here? I hope I didn't glance too often at the waitress! Well, she looked like she was having fun, so I don't think there was a problem." For a while he couldn't stop wondering about the girl.

After some time when he noticed the world again, he started to looking around himself, mostly at the people who where at the café. It didn' t take a lot of time to notice a guy, who was busy drawing something at a table not far from him.

There were a lot of papers in front of him. Erik wondered about what he could be drawing; at home he wouldn't waist much time on an artist, but now he was interested, becouse he was in Japan! So, he took a peek at the drawings and they turned out to be manga!

Wow! Erik really wanted to take a closer look so he moved his chair to a better position, but he was still a bit too far, and even he thought that this way that he was being way too nosey.

Whatewer! Erik was determined, that he was going to watch a mangaka at work! After he noticed that the guy, wass intentionally showing him his drawings by spreading then out on the table one- by one.

"Wow! Is he showing them to me?"- thought Erik gathering up courage to ask the guy to watch his drawings.

-Would you like to look at them?- asked the mangaka

- Y- Yes, I- If I can.- answered Erik

- Y- Yes, come on, are you interested in mangas?- replied Uchiba, slowly losing his confidence.

- Can I sit there, at your table? Don' t I disturb you in your work?- asked Erik

- Come on! I' ll show you my new project if you would like it.- came Uchiba's answer.

- Oh. You are really kind, thank you.- said Erik, thankfully

Uchiba showed him the sketches of his new manga, and they just started to have a good talk, when the cute waitress appeared. Erik was surprised, the waitress looked like more than a bit nervous. Than he became frightened when he saw her face closing to the guy's, but the guy still remained calm. She whispered something to the guy's ear in Japanese, and he was just listening and nodding and saying Hai!

When she finished her speech at last, and went away, Uchiba explained the situation to Erik.

- I' m terribly sorry, but my girlfriend reminded me, in her usualy kind way, that I have to work on my new manga, because I need to submit it in two days…..

- My deepest apology!- replied Erik, -I' m sorry I took your time!

- No, please, can you come on Friday? Or at the weekend?- asked Uchiba- Than I' ll show you a lot of my drawings.

- I really don' t want to disturb you.- said Erik.

- No, No please come! I don't have any more deadlines after this!

So, they arranged a meeting for Friday evening, and Erik walked back towards the hostel.

"Is that cute girl his girlfriend!?"- thought Erik shocked - "How could he get her? I have to ask him! What a lucky guy! He can draw mangas, and has a hottie girlfriend. Ah! I want to switch with him, well, or at lest learn from him!"

Erik could hardly wait for the next two days. He was going to meet a real mangaka! He almost rushed to the café, when his afternoon lesson on Friday finished.

The place was quite crowded when he arrived, but he didn't have to search for too long, the tall guy with the glasses sat at the same table where he met him last time. Erik saw the same view again, the boy leaning over the table and completely concentrating on drawing.

He approached slowly, and silently said hello to him, not to surprise him too much in his concentration.

- Hello, sorry to disturb you.. – said Erik

- Hello,- replied Uchiba looking up from his work. I' m so happy you came. I thought maybe we scared you away.- he added with a smile.

- Oh, no. I wasn't scared. It would take more to chase me away- replied Erik with a smile- I' m a huge fan of mangas, and it is fantastik to be able to meet a real mangaka!

- No, No. Me as a mangaka ? I'm just learning, I' m not a professional.- said Uchiba- I just do this for fun, because I like it, and my girlfriend supports me too.

- Still, it is cool that you can draw soo well. – came the reply.

- Oh, yes, I've got to show you. I submitted a story for an amateur manga championship. This is it, would you like to read it?

- Yes, yes thank you very much- replied Erik while siting down, looking at the manga. Than he realized that there was a tiny problem with the manga: it was written in Japanese.

- Oh, but you probably can't understand it, sorry I forgot- apologized Uchiba, when he saw Erik's obvious disappointment- but I can translate it for you.

- No, No you don' t have to- replied Erik, but he couldn't escape it. Uchiba ternslated the story for him, but it was worth it. The manga was a good short story, with fantasy elements and a lot of humour.

After they had finished with the story, the two boys talked about mangas, and later about everything else. They understood each other quite well, so they could talk really easily, about different topics. Later Uchiba started drawing a picture about, Erik as a knight in armor.

The only thing that could stop the chattering guys, was Misuzu, who arrived there saying that her shift was over, and the place was closing.

- Do, you know that it is already past midnight?- asked the girl.

- She is Misuzu, my girlfriend- said Uchiba to Erik - and he is Erik, an exchange student form Austria.

- Nice to meet you,- said Misuzu- however I think we have already met a few times before - added the girl, with a smile.

- Yes, that's true, I've been here already for a few times.- replied Erik, blushing slightly.

"Did she notice that I was staring at her ? I really hope she didn't" thought Erik quickly, trying to act as natural as he could.

- Yeah, this place has good coffee- said Uchiba quickly.

- I know that is the real reason he is always here- said Misuzu to Erik, with a nice grin on her face- It has nothing to do with me working here. –the girl addad facing her boyfriend this time.

- No, No! That' s not true- replied Uchiba on the defensive, facing Erik- those are the two best things here,- he said to his girlfriend, trying to comfort her, just to be sure. You can never know what a girl really thinks about.

At this point Erik started to feel like an outsider. First he had a good talk with a real Japanese mangaka, and now he was seeing a couple who looked happy and suitable for each other. The guy was so lucky for being successful in his work, and for having such a hottie girlfriend.

They were in front of him, and looked like they were quarrelling, but it was obvious that it was not serious. "Why can' t I get a girl??"- thought Erik miserably.

He started to sink into a good self pity, but Uchiba didn' t allow it.

- I' m really sorry, that we couldn' t finish our talk, and your picture is not ready yet. Maybe… It' s Saturday tomorrow, or well.. today- corrected Uchiba himself,- Do you have time today afternoon?

- Today you work in the afternoon, don' t you?- asked the boy, from his girlfriend.

- Yes, you are right, at that time you can finish your chat. – replied the girl.

"They, don' t even let me, to feel sorry for myself, and tomorrow I can watch them lovey- dovey again." Thought Erik quckly "Well, the mangaka worth this. Let's give it a try" made Erik the decision.

- Y.. Yes …. I would be really glad, if we could continue ….

- Oh, yes, I remember now, you were here with a girl, is she your girlfriend? – asked Misuzu while they started to go out of the bar.

"Even this! Nooo.- thought Erik- how could she think this?"

- Well, she is not my girlfriend. We are just both exchange students from Europe- replied the boy. – But, she likes mangas too.- added Erik

- I' m sorry, but you looked so nice together. She is a real western beauty.- said the girl

"Well, I guess you don' t have to make me remember that fact- thought the European boy- I know it well enough."

Than he got an idea: "She likes manga too, I guess, so maybe.."

- I know, she likes mangas too. Can I invite her too, tomorrow?- asked Erik

- Yes, please do!- came the quick reply from Uchiba.

He got an immediate reply too, a not too kind look from his girlfriend.

Uchiba realized that he made it more harder to explain to Misuzu what he had in his mind.


End file.
